discovery
by Doudoulce
Summary: derek et casey regarde un film d'horreur ensemble
1. Chapter 1

je c'est que sais pas geniale mais j'avais envie de la posté . J'aimerais remercier ce qui m'ont laissé des reviewe pour the question ( enfait la présentation et bizzart et ce n'était pas fait exprés )

j'aimerais s'avoire comment esqu'on fait pour accepter les review annonyme merci d'avance

Et bonne lecture a tous ^_ ^

* * *

Un vendredi soir , Derek avait convaincu Casey de voir son film d'horreur , à la place de son film romantique . Derek était mi-amusé envoyant sa demi-soeur effrayée .

Casey n'avait jamais vu , un film aussi effrayant elle avait vraiment peur . Elle avait du pousser une centaine de cris tout au long du film et peut-être plus . Heureusement pour casey le film se termina , mais elle avait vraiment peur de cette idio de meutrier . c'est pour sa qu'elle demanda à son demi-frère :

-_ Derek et s' il avait cambrioleur ou méme un tueur en série qui venait ce soir._

Derek explosa de rire et la dévisagea avec un sourire au coin

- _Casey tu n'a peut étre pas tort . Si j'étais toit je dormirais avec les yeux ouverts , qui s'est ce qui peut ce passé pendant la nuit ._

Tout en disant sa , Derek monta les escaliers suivie par Casey . Les jeunes gents se dirigèrent vers leur chambre jusqu'à ce que Casey l'interpelle .

_-Derek_

_- quoi ?_

_- es...que tu pourrais dormir avec moi ce soir? _

Derek dévisagea casey . Elle avait vraiment l'air effrayé et elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanté .

-_ Casey tu veus vraiment que je dore avec toi ?_

_- oui Derek silt te plait ._

Elle le suppliait presque.

-_ Bon d'accort case._

_- Merci._

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille . Derek enleva son t-shirt . Casey regarda Derek de haut en bas , c'est vrai qu'il était vraiment canon . Elle se glissa sous ses couvertures et invita Derek a s'installer a son tour .

Le jeune homme s'installa confortablement sur le lit de la jeune fille . Casey posa sa tête sur son torse et se sera à lui . derek n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait , mais il la sera plus fort contre lui .

-_ bonne nuit case ._ Souffla derek à son oreille

_- bonne nuit Derek._ Murmura casey

Casey s'endormis avec les battements du coeur du jeune homme . Derek attendit que la jeune fille sois profondément endormie , pour lui caresser les cheveux . Quelque minute plus tard il s'endormis à son dans les bras de casey

Le lendemain matin ,vers 11h du matin George avait décidé qu'il était tant de réparer le moteur de la voiture de son fils . Sa faisait plus de deux semaines que Derek ne faisait que de lui demander de réparer sa voiture . mais pour réparé la voiture à derek il avait besoin de l'aide de son fils. Donc il décida d'aller frapper à sa porte , mais personne ne répondit et entra dans la chambre de Derek ,mais il n'y avait personne et le lit était déjat fait . Il se dirigea vers la sal de bain rien . George inquiet se demanda ou pourait étre Derek . Puis il se rappela qu'il avait regardé un film d'horreur avec Casey . Donc il décida de frapper à la porte de la jeune fille , mais personne ne répondit . Inquiet il entra dans la chambre de Casey et la vue qui s'offrait à lui le choqua........... Derek et Casey dans les bras l'un de l'autre


	2. Chapter 2

Bon merci pour vau review

Et merci a** Kedern** qui a ma corrigé le chapitre deux

Bonne lecture a tous ^_^

* * *

« _Derek! Casey! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites_ ? » cria George.

Derek et Casey sursautèrent.

« _On dormait jusqu'à ce que tu nous réveilles_, lui fit remarquer Derek.

- _Mais ... mais t'as pas une chambre pour dormir ?_ »

George criait de plus en plus fort. Nora arriva paniquée en entendant son mari hurler.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

Nora était blanche et n'arrivait plus à parler en voyant Derek dans le lit

de sa fille.

« _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez_, se défendit Derek.

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'on croit Derek ?_ demanda George.

- _J'en sais rien... _

- _Moi je sais,_ répondit George. _Tu ne peux pas rester avec une fille toute_ _une soirée sans que tu te la fasses. Et toi Casey, je ne te croyais pas comme _ça. _Je ne croyais pas que tu cou... » _

Derek se leva d'un bon et regarda son père dans les yeux.

« _Ose lui dire une chose pareille et je te jure que je..._

- _Derek, calme-toi._ »

Il regarda sa demi-soeur. Elle était vraiment une fille adorable. Mais Derek

était vraiment énervé.

_« Casey, que je me calme? Mon père t'a mal parlé. » _

_- C'est normal, il croit de fausses choses, mets-toi à sa place. _

_- Comment tu fais ça ?_ demanda Derek à Casey.

_- Comment est-ce que je fais quoi? _

_- Pour être si adorable dans des moments comme ça et si compréhensible._

Casey rougit de plus belle.

« _Casey je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas, seulement, toi et Derek c'est... _

-_ Tellement adorable, termina Nora. _

_- Quoi ? Nora, ça veut dire que tu me donnes ta permission de tout faire _

pour que Casey devienne ma petite amie ? »

Casey était plus que rouge.

Personne ne parlait. Derek regardait Nora, impatient de connaître sa réponse**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mercie a toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et celle qui le lise dans le noir

bonne Lecture à tous ^_^

* * *

Derek regarder Nora

-_alors?_

_-Eu si tu l'aimes je ne peu pas t'empêcher._

-_Merci Nora_

_-Papa ?_

-_Je ne peut qu'acceptais , mais tu me jure que vous n'avez rien fait.!!!_

_-Je te le jure papa . _

_-alors pourquoi pas . En plus vous n'êtes pas du même sang._

Derek pris sont père dans ses bras

Quant à Casey, elle était énervé car, Derek ne lui demander même pas son avis . Elle se sentait comme un gâteau au chocolat qu'on achète vous savait elle se sentait comme si elle n'était pas importante

_- Je ne suis pas un gâteau au chocolat_ . s'écria Casey

- _je sais_. fit un Derek mi-amusé _je l'avais remarqué ne t'inquiète pas case._

_-tu ne comprend rien Derek je te déteste._

Et sur sa Casey partie en courent . Il regarda George et Nora et s'assis sur le lit

-_ne t'inquiète pas Derek elle va revenir elle sous le choque_ essaya de lui réconforter Nora

Casey était chez emily et lui raconta toute l'histoire

- _Casey je ne sais pas quoi te dire , mais tu devrais discuter avec lui de ce que tu as ressentie . Je crois vraiment qu'il tient à toi._

_-Derek ne tient à personne il n'aime que lui_

_- T'exagère case. Derek est un garçon gentil et il ne pense pas cas lui._

-_ Je sais_ . Répondit casey

- _Alors sors d'ici , et tu vas lui parlait ,et puis tu m'appelleras pour me dire tout ce qui s'est passé . Aller à tout à l'heure._

_-je doit aller maintenant._

_-Ça fait plus de trois heures que tu es ici . Il doit t'attendre._

_-c'est sa ._

_-Casey !!!_

_- ok je vais lui parler._

casey pris sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- _Merci _Em murmura Casey

Et elle partie en direction de chez elle

Elle ouvris la porte . Derek était assis , sur son fauteuil favorite ,avec sa petite soeur sur c'est genoux.

-_Salut Casey_. fit la petite Martie toute souriante

_- Salut Martie_ lui répondit Casey sur le même ton

-_Derek je peu te parler seul à seul_

_- Bien sur case ._

il prit Martie dans ses bras et la posa sur le fauteuil et lui fit une bise sur son front . Et rejoint casey dans la cuisine il espérerait qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas cette fois .

Et Quelle comprendrait quel point il l'aime


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà,la suite et la fin je ne sais pas si je vais écrire un épilogue.

merci pour toute vaux reviews et

bonne lecture ^_^

bisous Doudoulce

* * *

-_ Casey je veux te dire, que suis désolé pour tout à l'heure . Et sache que ton avis est très important pour moi . Et je t'aime plus que tout je n'ai jamais aimer une fille comme je t'aime toi._

Derek avait viré légèrement au rouge .Casey trouva ça complètement craquant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue et le pris dans ses bras le jeune homme la sera fort contre lui

-_Derek ça ne fait pas longtemps , que j'aie rompus avec Truman .Et il ma fait du mal et j'ai besoin d'un de temps , j'ai peur de resouffrire à nouveau._

-_Je te comprend_. Murmura Derek à son oreille ._ Et je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faut princesse car, je t'aime plus que tout au monde ._

- _Merci Derek ._

Ils regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment . Derek lui sourie se fut plus fort que casey . Elle l'embrassa ,avec tout l'amour possible . Il répondit au baiser avec fougue .

-_Derek tu peu......_

Edwin était très gêné.

Derek et Casey se détachèrent

-_Désoler_. Répondit Edwin en voyant le regard noir que lui lança son grand frère .

-_Vous sortait ensemble_? Demanda tout de même Edwin curieux de savoir la réponse

Derek allaient répondre non , mais casey fut plus rapide.

-_Oui on sort ensemble_ fit Casey en se collant à Derek

-_Je croyait que tu avais ,besoin de temp_s. Répondit Derek tout souriant . Oublient totalement son petit frère

_--Je t'aime , et j'ai confiance en toi alors si tu veus toujours de mo..._

Pour toute Derek la réembrassa

Edwin qui trouvé qu'il était un en trop dit a son frère et sa demi sœur qui s'embrassé passionnément.

-_Bon désoler je pars. Oué vous en avais rien à faire . c'est pas grave . bye les tourtereaus . Edwin partie ahurie_

Derek et Casey se détachèrent a bout de souffle

-_ Tu ces quoi?_ Fit casey

-_Non mais mais je sens que tu va me le dire _dit derek en s'approchant de la jeune fille

-_Tu sais je déteste les films d'horreur ,mais pour une foie j'adore sa ._

Pour toute réponse derek la réenbrassa avec plus de conviction .

_- Derek. _murmura Casey entre deux baiser.

-_oui case._

-J_e t'aime._

Derek lui sourie.

- M_oi aussi je t'aime case moi aussi._

Fin


End file.
